The current invention has subject matter in common with the inventor's U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,083,376 and 6,179,431. The current invention also has subject matter in common with the inventor's U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/938,628 (“LED Light Fixture has Outlets and Removable LED Unit(s)”) and U.S. Pat. No. 7,318,653.
Currently marketed LED lights include flash lights, power fail lights, light bars, and other light devices having LED-element(s) as light sources to replace the out-of date incandescent bulbs for less power consumption, compact size, long burn time, long life, etc. However, these LED light device all lack sound means to help people create a sound loud enough to be heard when facing bad situations.
The inventor's issued patents include U.S. Pat. No. 8,083,376, which is directed to a power fail light that features power saving, compact size, longer burn-time as a result of an LED being applied as the light source instead of out-of-date incandescent bulbs, so that the size of the power fail light (or flashlight, light bar, or other light device) become very small. All of these light devices available in the market have become very compact, for example cigarette lighter size or mini hot-dog size, which is so small that it is difficult to find the flash light, power fail light, light bar, or other LED device when needed.
Unlike a flash light, power fail light, light bar, or other LED device people, some devices such as a home phone still keep the same bulky size, rather than being reduced to mini hot-dog size, because people's head size from ear to mouth has not been reduced to that of a mini size hot-dog. The same should be true for a flash light, power fail light, light Bar, or other LED device that is intended to be handheld and therefore must fit people's hand size or be good for palm holding to cause people to feel safe while using these device(s) during an emergency or hazard time. Such flash lights, power fail lights, light bars, or other LED devices invoke a traditional image deep inside human memory, and so it is not at all good to make then a compact size.
The current invention applies the LED element(s) described in the inventor's U.S. Pat. No. 8,083,376 and earlier issued U.S. Pat. No. 7,318,653 as light sources to keep the advantages of power saving, long burn time, light source long life, etc., but keeps the same bulky size as earlier incandescent handheld lighting device by providing one housing with more than one LED light device, including at least one big one for adults and at least one small LED light device for children or kids so that their smaller hands can hold it.
In addition, the current invention provides a removable or permanent built-in sound generating means, which can be very helpful for people and even save their lives.
It will be appreciated that the current invention can utilize additional features described in the inventor's above-mentioned copending or issued patent applications, or other additional features, variations, and modifications, and that the current invention is not limited to the drawing, detailed description, and other content of the present application.